The Beginning of a New Love
by Miminaru
Summary: After being rejected and emotionally heartbroken from his childhood friend, he decided whether to give up and move on from loving Rina. As he express his thoughts of his feelings for Rina before he moves on on the school roof top, he meets a mysterious figure while taking a nap. Will he be able to experience a new love or will he keep going back to his beloved childhood friend?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hillo there~~~ This is my first Fanfiction story and I'm kinda nervous while I was posting this story up, but I hope you like it. Boku wa Ookami didn't really talk much about Keita since he's just a side character, but I feel so bad for him for his past failures of trying to "woo" his childhood friend, but it didn't end so well. So I wanted to write a fanfiction about him after the last chapter of the manga. Enjoy~~ :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I have enough of this…" Keita thought to himself as he returned back home from the Hot Spring trip.

His plan was to ruin Rina's and Ookami's trip by swiping the DVD disc, an adult film that a classmate lend to Ookami before the day of the trip, to a baby video of how to use a pacifier. By disappointing Rina's expectations of Ookami's lust for her, Keita hoped that this would be the way for Rina to recognize Keita as a better man than Ookami. However, the plan backfired when the happy couple came out of the Hot Spring resort with happy and blushing expressions on their faces.

As Keita entered into his room, he dropped his bag by the door and lay on his bed, thinking about the times of his accomplishments in the past with Rina. He thought about the time when he protected Rina from the embarrassment of when a boy filled her skirt to see her panties back in elementary school but he was caught peeping at her skirt as well. He frowned as he refreshed his memory and ignored that memory to continue to his next accomplishment. Second was the time when he won the basketball game against Ookami and whoever won the match would be with Rina, but Rina chose Ookami at the end, which made Keito felt that it didn't matter even after winning the match. Keito closed his eyes tightly as the memory was slowly flowing through his head and covered his eyes with his arm. He then remembered the time he gave Rina red roses for her birthday and kissed her during the barbeque, hoping that she would accept his feelings. In the end, they were both turned down and it left him feeling that he was invisible in Rina's eyes. The thought of his past failures one after another made him felt hopeless and heartbroken.

"All of those times that I did for her were for nothing…" Keito murmured.

He turned over to his side and thought about what he should do from now on. All of the things he did for his childhood friend had failed and wondered about what to do now. He thought about it for a couple minutes to the point that his face was frowning. He took a deep sigh and sat up on his bed.

"I'll decide that the Monday we head back to school whether to continue going after her or give up and move on…"

He took a peek at his clock sitting on his bed shelf and it read 6:48 PM. He wasn't in the mood of eating decided to just head to bed to get his mind off of everything and let it come to him the next day. He jumped off the bed and head to his drawers, changing into a plain white shirt and navy sweat pants and head straight to bed. As he got comfortable under the covers, thought about Rina one last time and slowly closed his eyes.

"Tomorrow will decide everything…"

He shut off his head of everything and wondered into deep slumber about what tomorrow will happen.

The next morning came in a flash as Keita's alarm clock rang in his ears. He grumbled under the covers to block the alarm clock, but it didn't work. He turned over to his side and kicked the covers off of him. He touched the sharp pain on his forehead with his hand and looked at the clock. It was 7:30 AM, leaving him only enough time to brush his teeth, change and head to school before being late for school. He headed to the bathroom, rushed on brushing his teeth and changed into his school uniform. As he took a look at his reflection in the mirror, he thought about what he told himself last night and reminded himself of his objective of that day.

"This is it… Let's see what happens today," Keito murmured to himself.

He grabbed his school bag and left the house in a flash. As he speed walk to school he checked his phone for the time and it read 7:45 AM.

"…Dammit! Needa run now!"

He started running to school as fast as possible before he could hear the final bell. It would take him twenty minutes to walk to school from his place, but if he ran to school, he would be able to make it. After running a couple blocks and a primary school building, he was able to see the school gates ahead of him. He grabbed his phone from the pocket again and it read 7:55 AM. After the shock of the time, he started sprinting to the gates before he could even comment about how late he was. He could feel his sweat on his forehead, but it didn't matter to him and just kept on running to the gate. He ran straight through the gate and didn't even bother to greet the teacher that was in charge of closing the gates that morning. He didn't stop running and entered the school before the final bell. As ran up the stairs and through the hallway, he finally reached his classroom. He heard the final bell and bent down the catch his breath before entering the room. He took one last deep breath and walked into the classroom, where his classmates are still waiting for their teacher to arrive.

He was relieved that he wasn't late and went to his seat and leaned on his desk to take a rest from all the running. He buried his head in his arms for a while, but took a peek at the top left corner of the classroom, where his childhood friend, Rina, was sitting at. She was there of course and sitting at her desk and that made Keita had a warm feeling inside, but the feeling faded away when he spot Ookami sitting next to her and having a conversation about something he wouldn't know. He couldn't stand the sight of the couple and buried his face in his arms again to hide his expression. The teacher arrived to the classroom and took role. As Keita's surname was announced, Keita's hand raised as a sign that he was present. The teacher moved on to the rest of the students and started on the lecture of the day. He couldn't take the feeling of seeing them together during the whole lecture and decided to sleep through the whole thing as he thinks about what he could do to get Rina's attention before he make his decision. He drifted off into his dreamland as he hears the teacher's lectures slowly fades away in his head.

It was brunch time and Keita was up and ready to prepare for his final move before he makes a decision. He looked around the whole school in search for Rina on the floor of their classroom and couldn't find her anywhere. It was halfway through the brunch break and as he was about to give up in search for her, Rina was outside sitting on the bench by herself. Keita was thrilled to finally see her alone and this was his chance to speak with her. Before he could move in inch to meet with her, Ookami arrived and sat next to Rina, making Keito's hopes slowly fade away. He couldn't hear their conversation, but he could see their facial expression about the conversation. He leaned forward on the window seal and watched the couple from afar. The couple was having a fun time and he could tell just by looking at them.

While Keita was looking out the window, a girl was walking in the direction of where he was as she was sipping her juice box in her hand. As she was walking toward to her classroom, she spotted Keita looking out the window in sorrow and wondered what he was upset about as she walked pasted him. She took a look outside of where Keita was facing and saw the couple looking happily together on the bench. She turned her head to look back at Keita and she saw a crimpled smile on his face with deep sadness in his eyes. He took a deep breath and turned toward to opposite direction of where the girl was.

"I give up…" Kaito mumbled to himself and started walking to back to his classroom.

The girl was close enough to hear what he mumbled about and looked back at the couple as they were about to head back to the classroom.

"That sucks…" the girl thought to herself as she walked to her classroom before the school bell rang ending the brunch break.

* * *

_**Soo, how was it? Was it great? Interesting? I hope so, I'm going to be writing the next chapter as soon as I finish posting this chapter. Look forward to it :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone~~~ So, I finished the second chapter of this fanfiction. It took me a while to work on this chapter since I had a hard time trying to portray the new character's thoughts and how I want her to act. I hope you guys enjoy it :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The lunch bell rang and Keita was still in the middle of his nap as his classmates started scattering around the classroom to enjoy their lunch. A classmate noticed Keita was still sleeping and quietly walked over to him to wake him up.

"Oi, Tachiyama…" the classmate said as he tapped Keita on the shoulder, but Keita didn't budge.

"Hey…" the classmate tried again, but instead lightly shoved him on the shoulder.

Keita slowly opened his eyes and sat up in his chair from the shove.

"It's lunch time," the classmate said to Keito, "Do you want to join us? We're gonna go get some bread."

"Mmm, no thanks… You guys go ahead," Keito was still half asleep as he looked back at his classmate.

The classmate nodded as his response and left the classroom with a couple people with him. Keita stood up from his chair and looked around the classroom for Rina. Rina wasn't around and so was Ookami but he wasn't surprised about it. Keita sighed and started walking out of the classroom to be alone on his lunch break.

"What am I doing..?" Keita thought to himself remembering what he did in the classroom earlier.

Keita started walking through the hallway filled with students and up the stairs to the school roof top. He figured that some fresh air would help him get his mind off of Rina. As he arrived to the roof top door, he entered the roof top and closed the door behind him. The rooftop was quiet with some gentle wind blowing in the air. There were some wooden benches around for students to enjoy their lunch and the view of the city around the school. Keita didn't spot anyone in sight and decided that this would be a good place to let out his feelings before he gives up on her. He took a deep breath and started speaking in a loud manner.

"I've been in love with you ever since we were kids!" Keito yelled at the sky, imaging that the world would listen to his last confession, "I tried many times to get to your heart, but they all failed… You've been so blunt about my feelings until just recently and now you're with that wolf guy! I just wished you would've realized my feelings before he arrived…"

As he was about to continue expressing his feelings, he was interrupted when something was moving at the corner of his eye. He turned to one of the wooden benches facing the opposite of him and noticed an arm on the bench. Slowly, he spotted a person's head from behind the bench as the person sat up on the bench. Keita adjusted his vision and focused them to the person on the bench. He could tell that the person is a girl with long black hair with bangs covering her forehead. He was enchanted by her beauty as he continued staring at the girl until he realized that she was there when he expressed his feelings earlier. His faced turned pale and decided to the question the girl to confirm his thoughts.

"D-Did you hear everything I said just now?" Keita asked with hesitation.

The girl emotionlessly stared at Keita as he was sweating in his armpits. She could tell that he was nervous to the bones.

"... You mean about the part where you liked your childhood friend and hated her being with that wolf guy that everyone's been talking about around the school when he transferred and wished that she would've realized your feelings earlier?" the girl said with a blank expression.

Keito dropped his mouth as his face turned red from the girl's response. He wasn't expecting her response would be down to every detail. He tilted down his head and turned to the side to hide his embarrassment.

"Well… This is embarrassing…" Keito said, "Laugh if you want, I don't care anymore."

The girl was still staring at Keita and there was silence in the roof top. Keito was curious of the girl's expression and decided to take a peek at the girl but as he looked up at the girl, the girl was holding her laugh with a grin on her face.

Keita was shocked and furious of her reaction and decided to defend from his humiliation.

"Why are you even here in the first place?!" Keita asked as his face turned red from embarrassment.

"I was taking a nap and it was great until you arrived," the girl answered as she grabbed a juice box from the floor.

"Well, excuse me for interrupting your nap then! Who takes naps these da-" A loud grumble interrupted his sentence. The grumbling sound came from Keita's stomach, making him realized that he didn't have lunch yet. The girl looked at Keita, to his stomach and to Keita again as she sips her juice box. She sighed, went down and grabbed the two buns wrapped in a plastic bag she left on the floor. She sat back up on the bench and showed the two buns to Keita, giving him the sign that the girl was giving it them him. Keita's eyes lit up and grab the two buns from her hand.

"Thanks!" Keita said with a happy grin on his face as he sat next to the girl, "Time to eat!"

He started opening the first bun and gobbled it up in a minute. The girl looked at him still sipping her juice and looked straight at the town view. Keita was enjoying his buns and looked back at the girl as she was daydreaming into the view.

"By the way, my name's Tachiyama Keita. What's yours?" Keita asked as he moved on to his second bun.

The girl finished her juice box and crushed it in her hand to drink the last bit of the juice before she throws the box away.

"… Fujimoto Anika," Anika said bluntly as she threw the juice box to the trash can next to her.

Both and Keita and Anika turned to each other, stared for a while and decided to turn to the view of the town to avoid the awkward silence between them.

"What are you gonna do now?" Anika asked Keita, making him jump from the sudden sound.

After realizing that the sound came from Anika, he leaned back on the back of the bench and looked up at the sky.

"Mmm, well, I'm going to give up," Keita answered, "I mean, I don't see any point of trying to continue. I know she loves him and how happy they're together just by looking at them."

Keita sighed as he remembered the couple sitting on the bench during brunch, "I wasted my whole life thinking that I'll have a chance with her and now…"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence as he tried to control his feelings. Anika looked over at Keita and realized he was facing the floor. She looked back at the view and sighed.

"Yeah you tried so many times and she still didn't see your side," Anika said emotionlessly.

Keita heard her comment and although he knew that all of his past actions failed, hearing it from someone else was more painful.

"But it wasn't really a waste…" Anika continued on her comment, "you did your best and that should be enough."

Keita froze for a while from Anika's comment. Her comment struck him at the heart with full of comfort. Still stunned from her comment, Keita turned to Anika. As Anika turned to Keita, she gave him a small smile. Keita was surprised to see a warm smile on Anika's face. In Keita's eyes, her smile was heart-warming that it made him feel warm inside. His cheeks turned slightly pink from her beautiful smile as the atmosphere around her smile was filled with pink and sparkles. The atmosphere faded away when Anika's smile was gone.

"What's wrong?" Anika asked noticing Keita's face started turning pink.

"I-It's nothing," Keita answered while looking at the opposite direction from her to hide his blush.

"….Well, whatever," Anika commented as she got off the bench, "I'm heading back."

Anika went through her skirt pocket and took out something that was in her hand.

"Open your hand," Anika demanded.

Keita hesitated for a moment but opened his hand revealing his palm at the end. Anika dropped a piece of candy that was in her hand to Keita's palm. The candy was in a light green wrapper with a small picture of a cartoon turtle.

"See you around," Anika said as she walked back into school to head to class.

Keita looked back at Anika as she walked down the stairs. He looked at the candy in his palm, opened it and popped it into his mouth as his snack. He looked back up into the sky as a way to release himself from his depressing mood. He thought about his first impression of Anika as the clouds slowly past by in the sky. _Strange_ was the first word he thought of when he thought about of her and her response to his confession. He could never think of any other word that would describe her. He got up from the bench and started heading back to his classroom as the bell rang ending the lunch break.

* * *

_**Soo, how was it? Hehehe, I'm pretty sure this will lead to something more than this, but yeah. I'll work on the next chapter ASAP. :)  
**_


End file.
